Meeting the Family
by Valiant Flower
Summary: No romance. Jill is being introduced to the Pevensie family. Eustace isn't helping matters at all.
1. Insightful Conversations with Jill

**_Meeting the Family_**

**A/N**: I do realize that in the book, Jill and Eustace refer to each other as Pole and Scrubb, but I prefer to use their first names.

This is my very first story posted on here, so please be kind.

**Disclaimer**: Just look at the pen name! Does it say C.S. Lewis? If it did, would he be posting fan fiction? I think not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill Pole was, on this October day, practicing the fine art of multi-tasking. She was attempting to pull on a sweater while wrapping a scarf around her neck and muttering incoherently to herself. "I'm going to be so late. Eustace expects me there in 15 minutes and we all _know _that it takes 10 minutes just to get to his house. Well, he could have informed me of that less than 30 minutes ago when he knows very well that I have a piano lesson then. Not to mention how _very kind_ Mr. Anderson was, making me play _absolutely everything_, and if I had _one mistake_, just _one_, I got to start _all over_ again." She now stopped her ranting to sigh. "Why didn't I just put the scarf on later? Now I have to take it all off again and redo it. I'm going to be so late…" (The writer here finds the need to redirect the reader to Jill's previous insightful conversation with herself, because she only repeated it here.)

When Jill finally got all her winter garments on to her liking, she yelled a good-bye to her mother and ran out the door. Three near-death experiences and five "I'm so sorry. I know, I should watch where I'm going" later, she arrived at the door of Eustace Scrubb's house. He had, 45 minutes ago, informed her that, since she wasn't doing anything that afternoon and his cousins were the only ones who knew about Narnia other than himself and Jill, he should introduce them. "Peter was the high king, so he'll probably have his own point of view. He's 16, by the way. Susan's 15 and she's sort of forgetting about it. Don't ask, she's a girl- I mean, an _older _girl! (Sorry, Jill, I didn't mean it that way.) Edmund is 12, and Aslan, well… I'll tell you about that later. Lucy, you shouldn't have any problems with, unless you insult Aslan, and I know you won't. She's 11. See you later." He had proceeded to call her right back and ask, "You do know where I live, don't you?" Jill had then assured him that yes, she knew exactly where his house was.

She was greeted, much to her happiness, by Eustace (she didn't much care for his parents). As they set off for the Pevensies' house, she asked what had happened to Edmund. He (Eustace) then explained that Edmund had betrayed his family, and Aslan, in a way, took the blame. "He'll probably tell you about it himself. That's why we're going, you know."

After this exchange, Jill then scolded Eustace in every way possible, short of violence, for not telling her about this earlier. He kept his head down the whole time, nodding at appropriate intervals, until Jill finally stopped and said, "What do you have to say for yourself?" Eustace nodded. "I said, what d'you have to say for yourself?!"She said, raising her voice now (Uh-oh). He responded eloquently with, "Of course, Jill, whatever you like." It was Jill screaming, "Eustace!" that made him look up. "Yes?" He said politely. "Eustace, were you even listening to me?" Jill said angrily.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes, Eustace, I would like the truth." She said with exaggerated control.

"Well then,……no."

Jill's shriek could be heard three blocks away. (The victims compared stories in the hospital when they were all suffering from broken eardrums.) She then proceeded to stomp her foot as hard as possible, causing a mass destruction of the line of ants within the general vicinity of her foot, and all the ants behind them to need extreme counseling after seeing the murder of cousins, aunts, and uncles; while Jill began hopping around on one foot from the pain that she had unknowingly caused herself.

Eustace however, somehow managed to remain unscathed. "I may have heard something about you being mad, but who made you mad, I don't know."

"You did; and I was, and still am, mad at you."

"Ah. Because I called in the middle of a piano lesson and you had hardly enough time to bundle up and have an insightful conversation with yourself?"

"No! I mean, yes!" She paused. "How did you know?" "Inside sources." Eustace replied as he steered them to a doorway and knocked on said door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N (continued):** OK, as I said, this is my very first story, so...please, please, please, be nice. I'm sorry for any spelling errors that my wonderfully uncooperative computer didn't catch, I'm pretty good in spelling, but I just got this laptop and I'm not yet used to the smaller keys. Not to mention that I had an incident involving my hand coming into forceful contact with a tree, so my fingers hurt, one of them is bandaged up, and on top of that, the dryad in it's mad at me! Don't try that at home, kids.

Anyway, please review. I'm curious to know what you think, and I have no clue how to add chapters. So if anyone could tell me, I would be very thankful.


	2. The Pevensies

**A/N:** I just want to say again, I'm so sorry about grammar and spelling errors. My fingers sometimes go too fast and I think I've hit a key but I haven't. So again, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they stood there in the cold, the door suddenly flew open, revealing….Lucy and Edmund, who was holding the side of his head. Apparently they had both gone running for the door, and Lucy, being closer, pulled it open quickly and hit Edmund on the side of his head. "Hello! Oh, you must be Jill. Eustace told us that you were coming about, oh, an hour ago." Lucy said, glaring at Eustace. He made a face at her. "You aren't the only one." Jill muttered as Edmund took their coats.

"_Anyway_, Peter's in our room waiting." Edmund said as they walked down the hallway. "What about Susan?" Eustace asked. Lucy and Edmund stopped and looked at each other. "She's not here yet." Edmund said. "But you came only a little late, so maybe she's coming later." Lucy said as they walked into what might have once been a clean room, but wasn't anymore. "Sorry," Peter said, "I just got back." "He's been studying with the professor. You'll hear about him later." Eustace whispered.

As they all got settled on the boys' beds, the doorbell rang again. Lucy, Edmund, and _Peter _looked at each other. Then Lucy, with a firm shove to Edmund to make sure he didn't run for the door again, ran down the hall, down the stairs, tripped over the last one ("Ow!"), down another hallway, and to the door. The crew upstairs heard muffled voices, and they all crossed fingers, toes, and in Peter and Edmund's case, arms. They suddenly heard Lucy's running feet and Susan's voice saying, "Lucy, you're going to kill me! I can't run up stairs!" Then Lucy, "Yes you can Susan, the others are waiting for you!"

A collective gasp went up, and the crew upstairs started unraveling themselves from their positions with crossed fingers, toes and arms. When Susan and Lucy burst into the room, everyone was sitting innocently, grinning. After the introductions ("Hello Susan! I'm Edmund. Not sure if we've met before".... "Shut up, Ed."), they got to business. Or they did their _best_ to get to business, because Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and Eustace kept grinning at Susan, and she kept smacking the person next to her, namely, Edmund, to serve as a reminder for everyone, which then turned into an unspoken resolve to make the lump that was rapidly growing on the back of his head bigger.

Business would have to wait.

Suddenly, there was a lone cry from the crew downstairs, "Who wants biscuits?" (Or cookies, if you're American)

Then there was a stampede.

That _really_ ruined business.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I like A/Ns. I like being heard and understood. I just want to mention that as I am not British and didn't live in the 1940s, I don't know if I'm making the characters do unusual things. So please forgive me.

To **the shadow proves the sunshine**: I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! I'm also really sorry that you thought it may have been to fast, but I sort of meant for it to be that way because I was writing from Jill's point of view, in a way, and things were happening really fast for _her_. As for the second chapter, I see what you mean. I just wanted to give the discussion a chapter for itself, so....yeah. But about the parenthesis, I'm sorry. Thanks for informing me. I can see how that would be hard to follow. I'll fix that......OK. And yes, I was sitting by the computer anxiously waiting for a review so you made my day. Just for being the first reviewer, you get an invisible cookie. For doing a nice, helpful review, you get invisible ice cream! Don't eat it too fast, you'll get cramps = ].

Please review?


	3. Jill the Story Teller

Thank you to my _**five **_reviews, and my four reviewers. Could we possibly make that into six or seven reviews? Maybe?

**Disclaimer:** It's on my profile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone got resettled, and Eustace had the biscuits in his lap, they finally decided to pay attention to poor, neglected, business. "Eustace, when you called, you said that you and Jill had been to Narnia. Right?" Edmund asked.

"Yes."

"Oka-" Edmund started."What did you do there?" Lucy broke in eagerly. "Let Jill tell, we all know that dear cousin _Eustace _tends to exaggerate." Peter said, giving a significant glance at the person in question. They all nodded, remembering that time that he had rushed into the house yelling that he was being attacked by a huge spider, and when they looked, it hadn't even been a spider, it was an ant.

Jill looked shocked. "_Me?_" So when Lucy and Edmund nodded, she gulped, and started telling the story.

----------------

"Alright. You all know where Eustace and I go to school, right? Well, of course you do. Anyway, there's a group of children there who love teasing others, and nobody can do anything about it because at Experiment House, the 'professors' just observe. They want to know how children act and what they like to do. So, I had just gotten teased-"

"Oh that's awful! Sorry, continue." Lucy broke in.

Jill smiled at her and bravely continued. "Um…right. Just gotten teased and so, yes Eustace, I was crying. And then _you _came along and tripped over me. I don't like being interrupted or intruded on when I'm crying, so I got mad. And he was quite kind about it, in fact, he even admitted that he had been a tick. That's really what he called himself. He told me about Narnia, and Aslan, in a way. So we tried to get into Narnia ourselves, and that didn't work, but we heard _Them_ coming after us, and we ran up the hill and got ourselves horribly dirty. We tried the door up there, and it was unlocked, even though it's _never_ unlocked. Are you following me?"

"Sure. I'll pretend I am."Edmund said.

Jill made a face at him and went on, "The door was unlocked, and we went through it. Suddenly everything was very quiet , and the things in it (you know, trees, birds, and such) were much more colorful than they are here. Sorry, that's the best I can do to describe it. Then we started walking, and suddenly we were on the edge of a huge cliff."

Lucy gasped.

"And then, I decided to show off," Jill swallowed hard, "and I went to the edge because usually I'm not afraid of heights, but this was a higher cliff than any here, maybe even twice the size! I looked down, and I saw all the clouds, but I thought that they were sheep at first. So I started to get dizzy, and I almost fell." She looked at Lucy, who was biting her lip and was pale. "Are you alright?" Lucy nodded.

"Good. I tried to step back, but my legs wouldn't seem to work. They didn't move. So Eustace came and grabbed me, and, since I couldn't control myself, I fought him. He fell over the edge. and then a huge lion came (it was Aslan, but I didn't know that yet) and he started blowing down the cliff, I know, bad description, sorry. So I started crying again, and Eustace....what happened to you?"

"Same as what happened to you, only earlier." Eustace said.

"What happened to you, Jill?" Peter asked.

"I'm getting there! When I stopped crying, I had to find water, because I was thirsty. I was really thirsty. So I finally found the water, and the lion was there, so I got scared. But he talked to me, and so I got some water before the sound of it trickling drove me crazy."

"Are you sure it didn't?" Eustace asked, grinning.

"Didn't what?"

"I think it _did_ drive you crazy Jill!"

She turned red and stared at him. "Oh, you-.....I shall control myself."

"_Anyway_, Aslan told me that we had to find a lost prince, because his father was old and couldn't search himself, and then Aslan gave me a task to remember four signs (and I'm paraphrasing): 1) Eustace will see an old friend when he lands (I'll explain that later). He had to greet him right away, and we would have help. 2) Go out of Narnia to the north till we come to the 'ruined city of the ancient giants'. 3) Find a writing on a stone in the city, and do what it tells you. 4) .......I don't remember four. Do you remember, Eustace?"

"Wasn't it something to do with Aslan's name and we'd know the prince by him saying it?"

"Oh, yes! Right. So then we went to the edge of the cliff after he made me repeat the signs until I got them right and he said that I must repeat them to myself every night, and check to remember that I still knew after I went down the cliff. He blew me, and as I was falling, I actually slept in the air. It felt like I was floating. There were a lot of things that I saw, islands, things like that, and then I got wet when I went through clouds. It felt wonderful though. And _then _the land came and Eustace was so dirty-"

"You were too!"

"I couldn't have been nearly as bad as you. You were _covered_, positively _covered_, in dirt. So- would you all be terribly offended if I shortened this and glossed over some parts that were really boring and not much happened?"

"Of course, Jill. We just _have_ to know what happened when you slept." Edmund said sarcastically.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried, accompanied by a smack to, take a guess, his head. "Ow!" He said, rubbing the offending body part and glaring playfully at her.

"_Ahem_. Eustace was dirty, and I may have been, but not as bad, and so he said that he didn't see a friend, but there was a king, a very old one, going onto a ship. Then we saw an owl that talked to us, named...what _was_ his name?"

"Glimfeather."

"Right. We were introduced to the Lord Regent, who was a dwarf named... Trumpkin."

"Trumpkin!" Peter said. "He's still there?"

"Well, I don't know if he still is _now_ but he was. Why? Do you know him?" Jill asked.

"Yes, we know him!"Edmund cried. "We'll tell you about that later though."

"Alright. Trumpkin was so funny. He thought that we were whispering, but he's really going deaf. So he kept getting words mixed up. But we got a place at Cair Paravel to sleep, but we didn't sleep there. Glimfeather came and took us to a tower that night, and we heard the story, which, in short, is that Prince Rilian and his mother went maying (I don't know what that is, sorry) with some of the lords and ladies, and his mother got bitten by a serpent and died, so they all went back, and King Caspian-"

"Caspian! His wife died?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. May I continue? Good. So Rilian got enchanted by a green witch" (Edmund turned very pale) "and went missing. So people went out to find him, and they never came back, so no one else was allowed to go. We did, though, and the owl took us to a marsh-wiggle named Puddleglum who thought that everything horrible had happened, the king was dead, there were floods or dragons-"

"Really?!" Lucy asked worriedly.

"No! That's just what he thought."

"You remember Marsh-wiggles, Lu. They're always depressing." Peter said with a smile.

"Yes, very depressing. Can I just sum this up?" Jill asked.

"I suppose, as long as you don't miss things." Susan said, speaking for the first time.

"Okay. We went across the Wild Wastelands and to the giants, and we met a beautiful lady who said that the were kind, so we went to the giants of Harfang. But _they _tried to eat us for their Autumn Festival, so we barely got away from them. We fell down a hole, and ended up at an underground place, and we found Prince Rilian, who was still under an enchantment, so we set him free of that, and while doing so, Puddleglum and Eustace killed the witch." "Rilian helped!" said Eustace. "Yes, Rilian helped. The underworld started falling to-"

"Wait, wait, wait! You forgot that the witch tried to make us believe that Aslan wasn't real, and neither was the sun, and neither was Narnia, or anything above ground. And she very nearly had us, if it hadn't been for Puddleglum, and then he burned his foot. _Remember_?"

"Yes, Eustace, I remember. Everything that he said came before the witch dying. So we finally got out of the underworld, and I got plastered with a snowball, because the fauns and dwarves were dancing. So we got out, and we got to ride on centaurs the next morning, so that we could get to the port were the ship was coming in. And when it came, Rilian was already there, but Caspian had died."

"Oh, no!" Lucy said, as Susan and Peter gasped, and Edmund turned even more pale.

"But we got back to the cliff, which is Aslan's country, and Caspian was there, young again, and he and Aslan came back to the school with us, and we got to beat up the bullies, and Aslan knocked down the wall. The Head got sent to Parliament, and now the Experiment House is really a school." Jill let out a breath. "That's about it. Did I miss anything?"

"No, I think you got it all, except when you kissed Puddleglum. On the cheek, but still." Eustace said grinning.

"Eustace, can you do just one thing for me; you too Peter, maybe Edmund can help."

"Okay, what?" Eustace said.

"Eustace, shut up. Peter and Ed, please, feel free to tickle him to your hearts content." Jill said sweetly.

Jill wasn't the only one to bust eardrums that day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry if that was a little hard to follow, but in short, Jill was telling the story of the Silver Chair. I tried to make it longer, so....I hope I did alright.

Thank you to **Snuffle, LucyCrewe11, Queen Su, and the shadow proves the sunshine!**

I am trying I hope this was long enough. It's...1,930 words, now 31.

Just wondering, I was thinking about doing a one-shot, having nothing to do with this, about two young (very young)Pevensies. If you want me to, review and tell me, along with which two.

Please review! I'm giving out invisible cookies! (#) My peanut butter cookies. if you don't like those, tell me, and I'll bake more. = ]


	4. Fights and Jill's thoughts

Chapter 4

Oh my gosh, I ask for 7 reviews, and I get 15. How 'bout I ask for 20 and get 30? ; )

This is meant to be a relatively short chapter, so I'm sorry if you expected longer. I know I have to work on my pacing, so please bear with me. It shall also be relatively more serious. _(Relatively)_

I have posted another story called 'I want my nose', even though no one actually reviewed and said they wanted me too. Hint, hint. : )

Enjoy,

Lucy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eustace had a hero that day, even though it didn't end up quite like he had expected. His torture was cut short by Susan accusing Peter and Edmund, and in an off-handed way, Jill, of being childish and immature. Peter, apparently used to this, sighed, saying, "Susan, if you weren't wearing fatally sharp high heels, I would make a comment about that."

"I'd just tickle her and be done with it," Edmund muttered.

"Excuse me? We all know exactly where _you're_ ticklish, mister," Susan said.

"So?" Edmund said. "We- _I_- know where _you're_ ticklish too!"

"Edmund, we've already established that _I_ am wearing heels. Besides, you're being childish, like I said," Susan said tightly.

"I _am_ a child Susan. You are too. How old are you? 15?!"

That seemed to make her even more angry than she was. "This whole meeting was a mistake. Why waste time to discuss fairy tales and dreams?"

Susan suddenly and unexplainably had five pairs of eyes staring at her like there was no tomorrow. _"What?!"_ four of the voices yelled.

She laughed, even though her laugh was a bit forced and higher than usual. "You still believe in that....that _place_?"

"Uh, is it not obvious?" Edmund said incredulously.

Jill sat on Peter's bed as quietly as possible, wondering how Susan, who was a queen of Narnia, had somehow forgotten it. "Susan, even if you have forgotten Narnia, don't you remember _Aslan_?"

Susan looked at her, and said with forced sweetness, "You're only a child, Jill, so I wouldn't expect you to understand. _Aslan is just a fairy tale_."

That was when Peter, Susan, and Edmund, and occasionally Eustace started yelling at each other.

"Jill, it may be a good time to leave now. I'm sorry, and I'm sure Peter and Edmund are to. Susan didn't mean what she said," Lucy said miserably. Jill then grabbed Eustace and they both left.

------------------------------------------------------------

The first part of the walk to Jill's house was in silence, until Eustace said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know Susan was like that. On a happier note, what'd you think of the others?"

"Well, Peter seemed to be in charge, but he was ..." she searched her brain for the right word, "chivalrous. Or, it seemed like he would have been if he were in Narnia. He was quite nice.  
Edmund was funny, but not to the point of being rude. He didn't seem to care what others thought of him, especially when Susan called him childish. I think he is (childish, I mean), but in a good way. Lucy was sweet and understanding and happy. I think that's her nature. Susan, I think, loves Aslan and remembers Narnia, but she's too scared to admit it, but I don't know why."

"What about me?" Eustace asked with a grin.

"_You? _You're just....I don't know....Eustace! Yes, I just said, in short, that Eustace is Eustace," Jill said proudly and with dignity.

"Hmmm. I am me. That works," he said, shrugging.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Jill's house, and at the door, she asked, "Eustace, why did you walk me home?"

"Well, you are sometimes forgetful, so if I let you go by _yourself_, I wouldn't have heard from you again for a week."

The door promptly slammed in his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See what I mean about short? I did do my best to get Jill's thoughts on the Pevensies, so I hope I did it well enough. I also hope that's what you meant when you asked for her ideas.

No, that last part **_was not romance, _**Eustace thought she would get lost on her own.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I can't name you all, but still, thanks!

If you review, maybe I can persuade _Jill_ to bake the cookies! We all know how bad Lucy (I) am, even though I do try. *sniff*

Please review!

Btw, if anyone is following my other story and has read the last chapter, you know this, but I'm changing my pen name to Lucy the Valiant because I think I confuse people when I sign things with Lucy. I may change my name _a lot_, but, trust me, I am still the same person. I will probably keep Lucy in it.


	5. The End

Meeting the Family, last chapter

Okay, asking for 20 and getting 17 isn't horrible, but where are you?! I had so many reviews at the start, and now I don't get any! But, anyway, this is the last chapter, so there. Thanks to **Queen Su** for giving me the idea of pranking ……_someone_. And then letting me use it! So if anyone is actually still reading this, thank you, because I know this isn't awesome and amazing, in fact, I re-read it, and it was pretty boring, so I give you my apologies. Last chapter, though, so be happy! I don't know how long this chappie will be, so bear with me! It is very short. Very short. I mean it. And I just want to get this over with, so I'm sorry if it's not as humorous as the others. This is not in the least my best work, I'm just trying to finish.  
Lu

~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*

_**Two years later**_

By now, Jill and the Pevensies had become very close friends, so Jill and Eustace where spending the night. Eustace had decided to prank Jill, and right before they all went to sleep, he put some ice in her bed. About ten minutes later, he was rewarded with a short squeal, and then, "_Eustace!" _

~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

The walk home the next day was very quiet, until Eustace said, "Are you still mad at me?"

Jill was quiet for a minute, then said, "Should I be?"

"I don't know. You yelled pretty loud." He said with a badly suppressed snort.

"Eustace, for being Eustace, going to Narnia, and putting ice in my bed, not to mention all the uncalled for comments,…….."

"Yes?"

"You aren't too bad."

~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*

See what I mean by short? It's literally 127 words. I am going to put a new story up sometime soon, about Lucy, which should be much better. I do know this isn't a very good chapter, and I am sorry. This is, as my mum says, a wrap-up. Please review for the story in general, not the chapter! I just don't want to be know to not finish stories, because when others do it, I get really mad.  
Lu


End file.
